Een leven naar Voldermort
by Orinda
Summary: Deze fanfictie gaat over een leven naar het laatste gevecht tegen Voldermort. De hoofdpersonen zijn mijn eigen personages maar dankzij Severus Sneep komen deze twee mensen bij elkaar. Fanfictie is niet gebaseerd op de boeken maar gewoon mijn verhaal met de personages uit Harry Potter.


Een leven na Voldermort.

**Hoofdstuk 1: Een brief van Severus.**

Eileen stond voor zijn bureau. Ze had alles al opgeruimd en dit was het laatste wat nog moest opruimen. Severus Sneep, de gevreesde professor van Zweinstein had de oorlog tegen Voldermort niet overleefd. Eileen die in de 7de klas zat en goed bevriend was met hem had zijn kamers in de kerker opgeruimd. Zij was de enige die dit wilde doen. Ze begon de spullen op zijn bureau in een doos te doen. Tot haar verbazing zag ze een klein fotolijstje staan, met een foto van haar 2 nichtjes en hem tijdens de vorige kerst. Hij had toen samen met de familie Tracy kerst gevierd. Hij was dol op haar nichtjes en aan gezien ze vaak op hen paste als hij er was, was hij praktisch een oom voor hen. Zo noemde ze hem ook. Oom Sevvie. Ze glimlachte naar de foto. Zo wilde hem ook blijven herinneren. Als een lieve en zorgzame man zoals zij hem kende.

Het begon allemaal toen ze in haar 5de jaar zat. Ze had toen pas de moed gehad om aan hem te vragen of hij naar een formule wilde kijken waar ze al een paar maanden mee bezig was. Het was een formule om het weerwolven toverdrank te verbeteren. Ze was erg goed in toverdranken dus hij was niet verbaasd dat ze er mee kwam. Hij had ernaar gekeken en gezegd dat ze het maar in zijn lab moest brouwen. Ze glimlachte bij deze gedachte en opende een la. Ze haalde eerst zijn stempel eruit en toen een brief, die geadresseerd was aan haar. Ze ging in zijn stoel zitten en verbrak de zegel. Ze begon te lezen en wat er in stond schok haar tot aan het bot. Het was allemaal zo open en menselijk dat ze het drie keer moest lezen voordat het pas doordrong wat er werkelijk stond. De brief was een maand voor het grote gevecht geschreven.

_**4 Juli 2005,**_

_**Lieve Ella,**_

_**Ik denk niet dat ik de oorlog ga overleven en daarom schrijf ik deze brief. Ik heb je nog een aantal dingen te vertellen. Allereerst wil ik je bedanken voor de geweldige vriendschap dat je me gegeven hebt. Je hebt altijd in me geloofd, je nam me altijd serieus en je veroordeelde me nooit. Ik kon al gauw mijn masker afzetten bij jou en daar ben ik blij om geweest. Ik wil je bedankten dat je altijd hebt verzorgd heb naar elke dooddoeners bijeenkomsten. Ik wilde het voor een lange tijd niet toegeven maar ik vond het heel erg fijn dat je dat deed. Ik voelde me erg geliefd en dat heb ik nooit echt gevoeld, alleen bij jou en je familie. Ik ben echt superdol op je nichtjes. Vertel ze alsjeblief dat ik van ze hou en dat ik altijd over zou waken als ik er niet meer ben. Ik zou ze enorm missen. Dankzij jou en je familie heb ik toch het echte familie gevoel gekend en daar ben ik jullie heel erg dankbaar voor. Ik verknoeide je toverdrankjes in de les zodat ik je weer kon laten nablijven. Onze kleine projecten zijn me erg dierbaar. Eindelijk had ik mijn gelijke gevonden. Ik had nog graag wat meer tijd met je gehad. Ik wilde je nog zoveel vertellen over mij en mijn familie en laten zien wie ik in werkelijkheid ben. Om je de waarheid te vertellen ik moet je ook 3 dingen opbiechten. **_

_**Mijn echte naam is niet Severus Snape maar Daniël Fitzpatrick, ik ben de oudste zoon van Marion en David Fitzpatrick en wij wonen al generaties lang op het bekende Chatsworth house. Je leest het goed lieve Ella, mijn familie woont nog steeds op Chatsworth house. Sinds ik de grote fout heb gemaakt om Voldermort te dienen heb ik weinig contact met ze gehad. Ik heb met de hulp van Professor Perkamentus mijn naam veranderd en heb hem gevraagd of hij mijn familie wilde beschermen, ook al betekende dat ik nooit meer met hen een familie zou kunnen zijn en dat ik voor Perkamentus, Voldermort moest bespioneren.**_

_**Het tweede punt wat ik op moet biechten is dat ik**____**jouw **__**geheime aanbidder ben. De roos die je altijd ontvangt heb ik speciaal laten ontwikkelen. Ik wilde iets speciaals laten doen voor je. Onze tuinman op Chatsworth house kweekt ze nog steeds voor jou. **_

_**Wat ik je nu ga opbiechten is iets wat ik al veel eerder had moeten doen en ik heb er echt veel spijt van dat ik dat niet eerder heb gedaan. Ella,… IK HOU VAN JE! Ik hou al heel lang van je. Ik wist al toen je voor het eerst op Zweinstein kwam dat mijn donkere dagen geteld waren. Je hebt geen idee hoe vaak ik in de schaduw gestaan heb zodat ik je kon beschermen. Ik wilde geen verkeerde indruk maken of je bang maken met mijn gedrag maar mijn gevoelens zijn zo sterk voor jou. Je bent mijn engel, mijn licht en mijn leven. Ik denk dat je onderhand ook wel mijn schetsboeken gevonden heb. Komt het model je bekend voor hahaha ja dat ben jij. Ik geniet er telkens weer van om je te tekenen. Je bent zo mooi en vooral in de jurk die je droeg tijdens het kerstbal. Ik moet toegeven dat ik best jaloers was Tomson. Ik heb je de hele tijd geobserveerd toen ik in de schaduw stond. Ik vond het ook erg leuk om je te zien kunstrijden. Wat ik me weleens afgevraagd heb is of je ook wedstrijden geschaatst heb. Wist je dat mijn moeder ook een Olympisch kampioene is. Ze is nu trainster en coach geworden. Jullie zouden het heel goed met elkaar kunnen vinden. Misschien ga je ooit nog eens Chatsworth house bezoeken. Ik had je er graag rond geleid en onze geschiedenis verteld. Als je dat wel doet zou ik dat enorm leuk vinden. Ik moet je wel voor één ding waarschuwen. Ik heb namelijk een tweelingbroer. Ik ben dus een tweeling. Het kan misschien een grote schok voor je zijn als je mijn tweelingbroer Michael ziet. Daarom waarschuw ik je alvast. **_

_**Ik hoop dat ik je met dit alles niet al te erg heb laten schrikken. Ik hoop ook dat je me kunt vergeven dat ik dit alles niet eerder heb verteld maar ik kan zowel mijn familie als jij in gevaar brengen en dat wilde ik niet. Ik wil je bedanken voor alles wat je voor me heb gedaan hebt en onthoud dit lieve Ella. Ik hou van je en ik zou altijd bij je zijn.**_

_** Voor altijd de jouwe,**_

_** Severus**_

Ze barste in tranen uit omdat ze nu wist dat hij van haar gehouden had. Helaas kon ze niet meer aan hem vertellen dat ze ook van hem hield.

Word vervolgd…..


End file.
